Accidental Slumber Party
by sevenstevearmy
Summary: Inspired by creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr "In the end no one took the couch."


Logan wasn't really sure how it happened, but everyone had ended up in his apartment. He was completely unprepared for so many people, and to make matters worse, a blizzard had started and the roads were closed. He was extra unprepared to have so many people stay the night. He had planned on Virgil coming over to hang out, but then Virgil brought Patton. That was a surprise, but one extra person wasn't a big deal. Then Roman had stopped by excitedly and unannounced as he frequently did because he wanted Logan to read the script he had been working on and check for scientific inaccuracies. Roman was clearly getting better at research because instead of the script being littered with incorrect facts, there were only two. Dee had stopped by to ask about what medicine to get for Remus and Remus stopped by looking for Dee. Roman, Remus, and Dee were all about to leave when suddenly all of their phones went off.

*Extreme Weather Alert: Blizzard in your area. Expected 18-24 inches. Roads closed.*

It was settled that no one would be going anywhere until it was safe, and that probably wouldn't be until the next morning.

"Let me help you with that, Lo," Patton looked concerned, but Logan for the life of him couldn't figure out why.

"That won't be necessary," Logan replied. He was bringing out all of the spare blankets he had.

"Well, at least let me make dinner since we can't order," he was insistent on helping.

"Alright, I suppose I have no qualms about that."

"Thanks, Lo!"

Logan had no idea why he was being thanked but just shook his head and made his way back to the living room. He had just walked in when the lights and presumably electricity went out. He suddenly felt two hands grip his arm and he reasoned it was Virgil who was not all to fond of the dark. The only light was from his laptop, a small dot letting him know it was on despite the screen having gone dark ages ago.

"Well that is unfortunate," Roman stated, breaking the silence.

"No worries, we all have flashlights on our phones," Remus replied.

"But if we use them and our phones die, what will we do then?" Dee questioned.

"I have some candles under the bathroom sink we can light to save our phone batteries. Plus I have three fully charged portable chargers."

"Why do you have 3?" Virgil finally released him.

Before Logan could answer he heard his name being called from the kitchen. He went to see if Patton was alright.

"Lo?" He heard a soft voice come Patton who was left completely in the dark.

"I'm here."

"It's really dark. I can't see a thing and I left my phone in the other room."

"Follow my voice. I will guide you To the others."

Logan waited until he felt Patton's hands reaching out and searching for him. He took one and led him back to the living room.

"Alright. You lot stay here and I will go get the candles."

Once the candles were placed around the apartment and lit, both Patton and Virgil were significantly more at ease. Remus started rambling about power outage and blizzard statistics in order to compare them to far worse statistics in an attempt to put Virgil and Patton at ease. His attempt was at the very least unsuccessful, though they appreciated the sentiment.

"Now that Patton can't cook, what are we having for dinner?" Dee inquired. He liked to have plans and back up plans and know the details, which Logan could respect.

"I suppose we can look through the pantry and fridge to see what we can eat. It won't exactly be a square meal, but eating something unbalanced is better than eating nothing," Logan replied while trying to think when the last time he went grocery shopping was. He hoped there was actually food in the apartment.

The boys ended up having crackers, fruit, and pudding cups. Logan did not remember buying three cases of pudding, but there it was in the pantry. After staying up and talking a bit, he, Dee, and Virgil ended up emotionally drained from being around so many people for so long. Next he would have to figure out the sleeping arrangements. There were two Queen sized beds and the couch. Logan didn't want to accidentally divvy it up in an unpreferable way, so he decided to ask the others for their opinions.

"As it stands, I have 2 Queen sized beds and a couch."

"Well it seems like we'll have to go at least two people to a bed," Roman responded.

Remus perked up, "I call sleeping with Logan!"

"No fair!" Virgil called out before turning bright red.

"Well I don't care who I'm with, but I'm sleeping in a bed," Dee interjected to save Virgil some embarrassment.

"I'll be with Dee," Patton piped up.

"Well I'm sleeping in a bed too. Royalty doesn't sleep on a couch. And I'm definitely not sharing a bed with Remus. We used to have to as kids when we traveled and I refuse to do it ever again."

"Looks like Roman is with Dee and I. Dee, you can have the middle since you're always cold."

Roman, Patton, and Dee all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Well I emsuppose/em that you can join emus/em, Virgil," Remus decided. "But Logie is in the middle."

"Gee, don't sound so excited," Virgil retorted.

"Do I get a say in this?" Logan asked.

"No," Virgil and Remus responded at the same time.

In the end, no one took the couch.


End file.
